


Choices good and bad

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: She agreed to do it, of course, how could she not?





	

Cyn did not know what she was about to do, but she knew she was about to end a life. The prospect weighed heavily on her mind, and she was all the more bitter that it was not strictly her own choice. She agreed to do it, of course, how could she not? With the place she longed for for so many years burning in front of her eyes, burning like the Tree set on fire by her dying father’s hands, she would say anything to rid herself of this sight. 

  
But then reality caught up to her again, and Cyn discovered that thinking yourself willing to do anything and actually getting it done were two very different things.


End file.
